when love cross over
by PinkyLoveGirl005
Summary: when you love sameone and if that person ingores you you will ignores him,he will feel your heart and care and tell you to never love anyone beside him.oneshot.PAIRING naruhina.takes over after hinata's conffesion


It was a one normal day , a normal day for hinata to set in the bench alone , a day of fear , lonely , joy and many other emotion ,she didn't know why she was acting this way .

Maybe because of a one blond guy that didn't give a damn about her , or about her feeling or what she did for him while he was there suffering from pain chakra and strength , she didn't know what to do, go talk to him, to say that she really meant what she said .

The day naruto returned from the big battle with pain ,she wanted she much to hug him , fell him really there in front of her , to feel his heart bumping against her , but something or someone stoped her from doing that , and who mite that be of course sakura , sakura was her bestfriend even ino , sakura was the one who healed hinata , and more enough sakura know that hinata love naruto ,but the problem is naruto, she knew from the beginning that naruto adored sakura over her , that naruto only saw her as a friend , sometimes she wish she was sakura so that naruto would give her attention like he do to sakura , doesn't he know already that sakura will never return his feeling , why does he still love sakura? Whatever it is hinata felt happy for him , because now he get the acknowledge of the village and more luckily sakura,s acknowledge .

'' you still here hinata , huh '' a familiar voice that made hinata turn to her right , her eyes winded to see sakura stand there smiling at her .

'' s-sakura it you what are you doing here '' hinata asked as she looked at sakura setting beside her .

'' I could ask you the same thing '' sakura looked at hinata , hinata could tell from the way sakura's eyes that she want to know the answer badly.

'' thinking about something '' hinata said , she didn't want to talk bout naruto , especially around sakura , it hurt her so much to set around the girl that naruto loves .

'' aa , about naruto right? '' sakura said as she looked at hinata , the way the raven –haired girl turned her head sakura could tell that she was blushing , sakura smiled at this she knew that hinata loved naruto from the beginning , heck she even want naruto to open his stupid eyes and mind to know that hinata is there for him .

..oOo..

Mainwhile naruto was walking in the street to his home , thinking about hinata's word in his battle with pain .

because I love you …,

'' guh, why iam thinking about this now '' hinata's voice kept ringing in his ears, mind , his heart betting of her sweet voice when she said she loved him .

Naruto knew that hinata had a crush on him , but he didn't think that she would hold these deep feeing for him, so many equation ran in his mind .

When did she began to have feeling for him? why him , why did she love him ? why didn't she love kiba or shino ? was she hurt of him because he didn't give a damn about her when he returned ?

the last equation sent shiver dawn his span , what if he really hurt her , was she crying now, killing herself because of him , naruto become afraid , maybe he should talk to her, with that naruto began to walk to the hyuuga place .

..oOo..

'' aa , now I get it , so he didn't talk to you right ?'' sakura asked hinata , it been like one hour since they talked , she didn't get that best answer from hinata , the only answer she would get is a nod or yes,no or maybe , sakura wanted a real answer not a silent one .

'' look sakura '' finally there's the answer that she want to hear '' I don't blame naruto for what he did because maybe his at tsunade or at iruka that he didn't have time to talk to me . ok ''hinata give a fake smile , sakura could see that this is a fake one ,ah thanks to sai and his faked smiles .

'' but even so he don't have to be that way toward you , you saved his live and he didn't say a small thank you to you '' hinata eyes winded at this ,sakura was right naruto didn't thank her about what she did , but what is she waiting for naruto to do . to say that hes grateful for what she did , no I don't think so, tears began to fall for first time since she her battle with pain , god it hurt so much to know that the one you love does't care about what you did to him/her.

'' h-hinata are you crying '' sakura moved closer to hinata , she put her hand in her shoulder to see the girl shaking '' pleace don't cry I'm sure that he will talk to you sooner or latter '' .

Hinata wasn't crying about that 'naruto never talked to you' thing she just remember the day that she was going to the flower shop before everything happened , before she even confused to naruto her feeling.

Flash back ..

Hinata was walking to ino to give her the news about the baby the kuronie sensei holding in her belly, just then she heard naruto's voice but he was not alone , he was talking to sai and sakura , it seemed that sakura was going home , just then she turned a smile on her face for seeing naruto very happy but something stoped her in her truck it was like the holl earth turn upside down on her .

'' naruto , you seem to like sakura , I read once in a book that if you like someone you would always smile to him/her '' sai asked naruto

'' heeeeh'' it was naruto's voice , at this hinata turned around to face the scene.

'' w-what are you t-talking a-about sai '' naruto's face flushed with , hinata didn't want to listen to this but her leg hold her to the ground it like it telling her to stand and hear what your crush saying .

'' why don't you tell her how you fell '' sai said to naruto , naruto as silent for few minuet then he answered , the answer that made hinata's heart break into pieces like and fell to the ground , the answer made her run away from her from her hiding place she even forget where she was even going .

'' how could I tell her my feeling if I even can't fulfill my promise to her ''

End of the flash back…,

'' hinata please stop crying '' hinata stood from here place that get sakura's attention '' where are you going''

'' home , look thank you sakura for everything , you saved life, Iam very grateful , I owe you ''

'' you don't have to say that hinata, you're my friend that what a friend should do '' sakura looked at her with sad eyes , her heart broken for the poor girl , I mean who could blame she loved a boy who was to blind to see what is in front of him .

Sakura watched hinata walk away , she signed deeply as she stood from heer seat to '' good night hinata '' hinata turned around and smiled at her ,sakura smiled back .

'' good night ''

…oOo…

Naruto stood in the middle of the street , he signed, when he got to the hyuuga place he saw neji talking to lee , naruto asked neji where's hinata , neji told him that she wasn't home she got out three hours ago .

'' great now where do I go '' some ugly voice come from his stomach , naruto grinned and rub his head '' I think I'm hungry ''

…oOo..

When naruto arrived at ichiruka hes eyes widen at what he saw , hinata was seting there her head looking forward her face blink like she was thinking , she put both of her hand in the table .

'' hey hinata '' naruto set in his seat and turned to hinata to see if she would talk to him.

'' hey n-naruto-kun '' hinata turned aroud to the right where naruto seta nd give a small smile , then back to look forward .

Naruto was shocked by her behavior, hinata would never talk to him that way she would always blush around him , maybe she moved on , or maybe she is sick ,yeah that it she is sick .

'' so why are here '' he asked .

'' eating '' she answered with the same attitude, she could see from the corner of her eyes how shocked naruto was from her new attitude it hurt her so much to do that to him she wasn't the girl who would put the cold face in front of anyone , but what would she do sakura told her the if you gave the cold shoulder to naruto you would see the change in him .

When the old man come to take the order, naruto as usual ordered miso ramen and hinata a chicken ramen , the old man could see the tension between naruto and hinata , he looked at his daughter ayami who was looking at him to she shrugged her shoulder to him while shaking her head , she got back to the kitchen with her father to make the ramen .

After 30 minute the ayame come back with the and put each ramen to it partner she noticed how the two of them reached at the same time for the chopstick the moment they reached it their fingers touched , naruto blushed at this from the corner of his eyes he could see hinata shiver but then pulled the chopstick equally then opened it and began to eat , naruto's heart hurt from this but then he didn't feel like eating so he stayed still looking at his ramen .

Ayame looked at the moment they touched their fingers , she smiled at them but then it went to a frown as hinata turned away from naruto , ayame knew what happened to hinata and naruto , sakura told her what hinata did she felt sorry for hinata although at the same time she felt sorry naruto , she signed then returned to the kitchen this problem naruto should discus it with hinata it time for him to open his eyes .

…oOo…

Ten minute later hinata finished her meal , all this time she wondered why didn't naruto eat his ramen , could it be because of her, did what she do is wrong , she felt guilty and her chest hurt her for what she made naruto feel , naruto was a very kind guy that would never turn a friend down .

Naruto saw hinata stand from her seat , then walked out from the shop , he looked at his hand feeling really guilty for what he made hinata feel, all this time he had been thinking about himself he didn't think about her or about how she felt , hinata sacrifice her life for him , protected him with love and care , he still remember the smile she gaved to him before she go unconscious ,he want that smile again he want smiling hinata again he would do anything to get that smile back on her beautiful face .'' you should hurry before she disappear '' naruto looked up to see ayame and her father smiling at him,he smiled back mthen marched out with a quick thank you .

'' hah . kids these days '' ayame's father said as ayame laughed at him.

…oOo…

Naruto run and run every step he took it had his heart stop then bonding again until he saw hinata walking her hand behind her back fingers intertwined together.

Naruto reached for her arms and grap it then pulled her roughly around to face him , he saw how hinata was shocked at what he did .

'' naruto-kun are you alright ?'' hinata asked as she looked at naruto, one of his palm in his knee as he panted, when finally his breathing returned to normal , he pulled himself up as he looked at hinata with anger in his eyes , hinata tried to pull her hand away from him but naruto's grip on her was like an iron .

'' why are you acting that way towered me '' his voice scard her to hell , his voice was so cold that she would kill herself to not hear it again .

'' i-I d-don't wha-''

'' don't lie to me! ''

'' what , why are yelling at me ,huh, wasn't you the one who ignored me for the last three day after the battle with pain. You are the one who is not talking to me and it hurt so much to see the one you love ignore me doesn't love you back even when you do anything in this world to get his attention but then you don't give a damn about me, so ,that why I'm getting out of your life ,you go find someone else who you love and –and '' hinata was now crying she was in her knee ,her arms still held by naruto and her other covering her face as she kept crying .

Naruto stood there facing the wall , so he did hurt hinata ,the poor girl said it herself, naruto didn't mean to hurt her that way , he then did something he himself suppressed of ,he pulled hinata into a hug his arms wrapping tightly around hinata's neck .

Hinata stood there in shock , naruto is hugging her ,he is the one who is hugging her not her hugging him, hinata wrapping her arms around naruto's waist and burred her face in his chest .

'' please, hinata don't give me up and go to someone else ,i-I don't want anyone to love you other than me '' naruto listened to her silent sops and sniff .

'' I will never love anyone other than you '' she said , hinata was happy here she was hugging him , feeling his heart beet she smiled at this she was happy even if naruto never said he loved her , his action said so , because sometimes actions are better than words.

The end… …..

Please review and tell me what you think. Ok

And can anyone help with something ,how can I add another chapter to my story ,please help pretty please.

Thank you ^_^


End file.
